Hailey Planter and the Land of Magix
by SilentRemorse
Summary: An Earth girl appears at Alfea through a whirling purple tornado. What will happen when it turns out this girl is a Hogwarts student? More importantly: How did she get to Alfea? HPWC crossover
1. Chapter One: Oops!

_**Hailey Planter and the Land of Magix**_

**Author**: SilentRemorse  
**Rating**: T for language, violence, and the occasional sexual innuendo  
**Summary**: An Earth girl appears at Alfea through a whirling purple tornado. What will happen when it turns out this girl is a Hogwarts student? More importantly: How did she get to Alfea? (HPWC crossover)  
**Pairings**: Stella/Brandon, Bloom/Sky, Techna/Timmy, Musa/Riven, Flora/Helia, Piper/Lyndon, Piper/Snape (hey, it's my reality :p)

Chapter One: Oops!

"Did you add powered horn of a bicorn?" Piper Watson hissed at her Potions partner, Alyssa Mattox. The dark-haired girl blinked a bit, holding a vial of golden powder over the forest green liquid hissing threateningly at the pair. Piper bit her lower lip while waiting for Alyssa to respond. Man, it would be bad for her, a sixth-year Slytherin prefect, to botch up what was supposed to be an easy potion during the very class taught by her Head of House, Professor Snape.

"Erm...no..." Alyssa admitted, causing Piper to groan softly, smacking her own forehead, her hand bumping Alyssa's elbow, causing the golden, glittery dust to fall into the hissing green potion, causing it to turn into a whirling silvery-violet. Piper let out an audible cry and Alyssa ducked under their shared desk.

"Alyssa! You weren't supposed to add fairydust until we added the bicorn horn!" Piper chided her friend as Snape hurried over to the two, the potion now issuing violet and white sparks, the contents of the cauldron still whirling around, becoming faster and faster. Before Snape could react, a whirlwind seemed to suddenly swirl from the depths of the cauldron.

Piper, caught unawares, felt herself being drawn towards the cauldron, the violently swirling violet whirlwind sucking in anything not bolted down. She could faintly hear Alyssa scream, her only thought being that Alyssa was a spineless Hufflepuff. Suddenly, Piper felt a vice-like grip on her arm as her feet left the floor. Looking, she saw Professor Snape gripping her arm, his face showing the strain of keeping the girl from being sucked into the tornado. Piper stole a glance at her cauldron, gasping as she saw the image of a giant forest in the bottom of the cauldron.

The hand gripping her arm suddenly released, catching her hand after a few seconds grasping. Piper heard Snape swear, having to hold onto a candleholder in the wall with one hand, the other grasping his student's. Piper screamed as she felt the hand sliding from her own, raising her head to look at Snape. Their eyes met for a moment before Snape lost his grip on her hand, watching helplessly as Piper was sucked into the portal Alyssa had unwittingly opened with the botched potion.

The room came to a still, the tornado dying, papers fluttering around the classroom as disheveled students collected themselves. Snape turned on Alyssa, his face showing immense fury as the Hufflepuff climbed from under the desk. His hand shot out and caught Alyssa by the upper arm, gripping tightly as he took a few shaky breaths, trying to calm himself before he questioned the simple-minded student, who had no place in his N.E.W.T. class, what she had added and how, hoping to find a solution and get Piper back...at least before her exams.

"It's time for another thrilling year!" Stella squealed as she and the other members of the Winx Club strode through the gates of Alfea, school of Magix to fairies, pixies, and magical princesses. Stella was thrilled to finally be back in Alfea for her sophomore year, actually being able to make it through her freshman year for a second time. The thought of being a year older than her classmates didn't seem to bother Stella, she had Bloom, Musa, Techna, and Flora to keep her company, and she only hoped they would be sharing rooms again.

"Hopefully you won't have to go through your sophomore year again," Musa teased her fellow princess, poking Stella in the side and causing the blond Solarian to pout. Musa grinned at her friend as the blond pouted before slinging an arm over Stella's shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll be there to make sure you don't blow up the potion's lab again!" They were haulted when Bloom, who had been walking in front of them talking to Flora, suddenly stopped, causing the other girls to collide with her. "Yo! What's up, Bloom?"

"That!" Bloom gasped, pointing towards the forest. The other girls followed her finger and gasped at what they saw. There was what seemed to be a great tornado composed to violet and silver sparks whirling through the forest. Despite the speed and size of the whirlwind, none of the trees around it seemed to be bothered, in fact, they were standing complete still, no breeze stirring them at all. As the five friends watched, the tornado seemed to disappear, but not before dumping something into the forest.

"Looks like your 'thrilling year' is already starting," Techna commented as she continued to watch the spot where the whirlwind had been, "I wonder what that was..." The other girls shrugged slightly, all as confused as Techna. Had the Trix sisters come back againg this year? Maybe using the tornado as a way to get out of their punishment?

"I think we need to take a look around," Bloom suggested. The other four nodded before transforming into the outfits they wore as fairies. Wings fluttering, the five took to the air, ignoring all the stares they got from the other students as they flew towards where the tornado had been. After all, they had the Trix sisters to worry about.

When Piper next opened her eyes, she saw that she was lying in the middle of a forest clearing, staring straight up at the sky. There was something hard and pointy digging into her back and when she sat up, she saw that her bookbag had also been sucked into the portal with her. Just her luck, stuck in some strange dimension and still having to do her homework. Grumbling, the Slytherin girl stood, brushing grass and dry leaves off her robes before grabbing her bag and hitching it onto her shoulder.

"Hey! Who's that!" a voice called from the air. Immediately, Piper dropped her bag, her hand thrusting into her robes for her wand, withdrawing the thirteen inch holly and unicorn hair wand from the depths of her robe pockets.

"_Impedimenta_!" Piper cried without thinking, watching as a stream of magic exploded from her wand. As she watched the red stream, it connected with a young, blond-haired girl dressed in some weird, glittering, orange get-up. The girl had been hovering above the clearing with four others, held aloft by what looked like...wings? But the moment the Imediment Jinx hit her, the girl fell to the grass with a thud, bound by invisible ropes that had issued from Piper's wand.

"Whoa! What was that!" one of the other girls, this one in a short blue skirt with long red hair, zooming down towards where the blond haired girl had fallen, concern showing for her bound friend. Piper stood there, blinking for a few moments as she noticed wings on this girl, as well as the others still hovering in the air. What in the hell were they? And where in the bloody hell was she? The red-haired girl knelt down next to her friend, but was unable to remove the invisible bonds.

"What did you do to her!" the red-haired girl demanded. Piper didn't answer, only gripped her wand tigher. No way was she going to tell what jinx she had used on the blond, it would only help her friends find the counterjinx. The black-haired girl above them made a move to attack Piper, but she never got close to the witch.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Piper called the spell, another jet of light issuing from her wand, hitting the black-haired girl. As the others watched, the girl's arms snapped to her sides, her feet together, as she also fell to the ground, unable to move anything other than her eyes. The remaining girls landed well away from the witch, standing with the bound blond and the flame-haired girl.

"Now, calm down," a girl with bright pink hair, dressed in a purple and green jumpsuit, said, holding her hands in the air as she spoke to the witch, "We're not here to hurt you. We were just investigating the tornado that dropped you. My name is Techna, and these are my friends, Bloom," she gestured to the red-haired girl, "Flora," the brown-haired one kneeling next to the bound blond, "Stella," this was the blond, "And Musa." The last was the Petrified black-haired girl glaring at Piper. "And who might you be?"

"Watson," Piper replied to the question, "Piper Watson of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." At the word "witchcraft", the uncharmed girls gasped, the brown-haired one, Flora, covering her mouth with her hands. The flame-haired girl, Bloom, made to move towards Piper, but stopped when she saw the wand pointed at her. "Don't make me." Bloom stopped moving, but Piper never lowered her wand. "Now, where am I and what are you?"

"Remove the spells from our friends and we'll tell you," Techna offered. Piper stood there for a moment, considering her options. She was still out-numbered by three, but she had managed to take down the other two quite easily, on the other hand, the other three seemed to know her magic came from her wand and were now on guard. It seemed the best course of action was to release the other two and get the answers she sought.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Piper waved her wand and watched as the two girls regained movement of their limbs. Musa was quick to get to her feet and over to her four friends, keeping a wary eye on Piper. Apparently, witches weren't a good thing here, since now all but Techna and Flora were looking at her with great looks of dislike.

"As promised, I will answer your questions," Techna said, keeping herself still in case she found herself on the end of one of Piper's hexes, "Since it seems you are not from Cloud Tower." Piper blinked a bit, looking puzzled, but not lowering her wand, anyway. It wouldn't do for the five to ambush her while she was unarmed.

"This is the Dark Forest," Techna explained, gesturing to the surrounding growth, "And you are in the Land of Magix. We are students at Alfea, a school for training magical creatures in their powers, mostly fairies, pixies, and magical princesses." At this point, the blond girl seemed to lose her distaste and sniffed in a snooty manner. "Now, since we've answered your questions, care to tell us where you are from?"

"I told you," Piper rolled her eyes slightly, "I am a seventh-year Slytherin prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." When the girls showed no signs of even knowing the school, Piper again rolled her eyes. "It's the finest magical school in England...on Earth...if you even know where Earth is."

"Well, that explains the accent," Bloom suddenly spoke up, stepping towards Piper, but then stopped and held up her hands when Piper's wand was pointing at her, "Whoa! I'm from Earth, too! But I've never heard of a magical school in England before." At this, Piper lowered her wand. Somehow, she knew that these girls wouldn't hurt her.

"Of course you wouldn't," Piper said, "If you aren't from a wizarding family, nor if you've ever attended Hogwarts, then you wouldn't know about it. There's an entire magical community hidden all around the world. We just don't go flaunting it like people would think we would. Hogwarts is one of the finest wizarding schools, teaching eleven through seventeen. I'm in my last year there, studying to take my N.E.W.T.s."

"You're...what?" Musa asked, wrinkling her nose. Piper couldn't help but give a Slytherin smirk, knowing that Musa was thinking about an actual newt and the fact that students studied the little slimy lizards.

"Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test," Piper explained, "I was lucky I managed to scrape seven O.W.L.s, including an 'Outstanding' in Potions. It wouldn't do for the Slytherin prefect not to get top grades in Potions." Piper felt a surge of pride as she discussed her achievements in her wizarding school, but became annoyed when she saw the looks of confusion on the five fairies' faces.

"I don't have the foggiest idea what you're talking about, Piper," Techna spoke for the girls, "But I think it would be a good idea to get you back to Alfea. These woods border the witches school, Cloud Tower, and we might have called a truce last year, but I doubt they'd be so forgiving this year." The three girls took to the air, their wings fluttering.

"Wait!" Piper cried, causing the girls to stop, hovering above her, "I can't fly without my Nimbus!" The girls exchanged confused looks, which caused Piper to huff in an annoyed manner. "My broomstick. I can't fly without my broomstick. And I can't Apparate, either, since I don't have a clue where this Alfea school is or what it looks like."

"What's this 'Apparate'?" Techna asked as the five girls landed in front of Piper. They looked rather apprehensive about being in the woods, especially since the sun was setting as they spoke.

"Apparating," Piper explained, taking on the bored tone of someone having to explain something that was so common, everybody knew about it, "Is when a witch or wizard disappears from one location and appears in another. Of course, you have to have either a visual of where you're going or the coordinates. Since I have neither, I can't Apparate to Alfea. Of course, you school might have anti-Apparating and anti-Disapparating spells like Hogwarts, which would make it impossible for me to Apparate onto school grounds."

"Ah, so it's like teleportation?" Techna asked, smiling when she received a nod from Piper, "Well, I don't know about these spells, but I can give you the coordinates for Alfea, as well as a visual aide." As Techna spoke, a hologram seemed to appear out of her wrist, showing a grand castle, arms of the building circling around, seeming to embrace a large courtyard. Along with the picture, were numbers running along the bottom. "These coordinates should take you into the courtyard. But be careful, the others might think you're attacking the school. We'll meet you there."

"Okay..." Piper sounded unsure, but decided to follow through anyway. If this was any type of magical school, then they should have no problem fixing an Apparition goof-up. At least, that's what Piper was hoping as she waved her wand over herself, disappearing from the clearing with an audible pop!

_To Be Continued._  
**Angel**: Well, there you have it! My first Harry Potter/Winx Club crossover! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Oh, and to note: While the title is _'Hailey Planter and The Land of Magix'_, the lead character's name is not Hailey Planter...the title is a joke, word-play on the usual Harry Potter book titles. _'Piper Watson and The Land of Magix'_ didn't quite have the same ring to it...


	2. Chapter Two: Slytherin Pride

_Hailey Planter and the Land of Magix_

**Author:** SilentRemorse  
**Rating**: T for language, violence, and the occasional sexual innuendo  
**Summary:** An Earth girl appears at Alfea through a whirling purple tornado. What will happen when it turns out this girl is a Hogwarts student? More importantly: How did she get to Alfea? (HPWC crossover)  
**Pairings:** Stella/Brandon, Bloom/Sky, Techna/Timmy, Musa/Riven, Flora/Helia, Piper/Lyndon, Piper/Snape (hey, it's my reality :p)

**Chapter Two: Slytherin Pride**

"So, this is the mysterious magic I sensed," Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at Piper over the tops of her half-moon spectacles. Piper shifted slightly in her chair, feeling uneasy under the gentle, yet unbreaking gaze. Ms. Faragona reminded her too much of Professor Dumbledore...which was odd in itself.

Piper had been so relieved when her Apparate spell had been successful, landing her in the courtyard of the pink palace Techna had shown her in the hologram. Of course, the other fairies and pixies were caught off guard and Piper had to do several Stunning, Petification, and Impediment Jinxes before the headmistress of the school appeared and told her students not to attack Piper, that she was only a lost traveller. To Piper, that was the understatement of the month...

"How did you get here, dear?" Faragonda asked, her voice taking on a gentler tone as she questioned Piper. Magic unknown to Faragonda was flowing through this girl, and getting her even more upset than she had been before would set wild magic loose, which was something nobody wanted.

"I was in Double Potions," Piper began her explaination, "And my partner, Alyssa, and I were trying to brew an Invisibility Potion...but Alyssa added the fairy dust before she added the powdered horn of a bicorn...it...it turned into a giant whirling tornado...right there in the cauldron! My Potions teacher, Professor Snape, tried to save me...but I ended up being sucked into the whirlwind...Next thing I knew, I ended up here..."

"You cast several strange spells on my students," Faragonda told the girl, then held up her hand as Piper tried to apologize, "I was wondering how you cast these spells. As far as I can tell, you don't have any winx, but you do have some form of magic." Piper didn't know what 'winx' was, but she decided not to ask. Instead, she stood and withdrew her wand. She pointed it at Faragonda's desk as the headmistress watched with an interested look on her face.

"Wingardum Leviosa!" Piper called the incantation and watched as the desk hovered above the floor as she raised her wand. Faragonda, caught off guard by the sudden rising of her desk, slid back in her chair, watching with wide eyes as the desk hovered for a few moments, then as Piper set it back down by lowering her wand before cancelling the spell.

"Simple Levitation Charm," Piper shrugged as she stowed her wand away in the pocket of her robes, "I don't know what you would call my magic, all I know is that I'm from a long line of wizards and witches." Of course, Piper said this with the pride due to any Slytherin of such noble and pure heritage. "I attend the finest wizarding school in Europe, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located in England. I'm in my seventh year of training there, soon to be taking my N.E.W.T exams-Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test-" Piper saw the confused look on Faragonda's face at the acryonm. "I'm of age to become a full witch, which is why I can Apparate. You can't do it unless you're seventeen or older and pass the test. That's...um...about it, really."

"This is amazing..." Faragonda whispered as she looked at Piper, "And you say you're from a long line if witches and wizards?" It was astounding to Faragonda to discover that there was an entire community of magical people on a planet that was once believed to be stripped of all magic whatsoever.

"Oh, yes, I have generations in my family," Piper smirked, holding her head high as she confirmed this fact, "I'm not a half-breed or Mudblood, I'm as pure as they come."

"Erm..." Faragonda hesitated as she tried to grasp the word Piper had used, "What, exactly, is a 'Mudblood'?" At this word, Piper sneered, folding her arms over her chest as if explaining something revolting to the headmistress.

"Mudbloods are witches and wizards born to Muggle parents," Piper told Faragonda, "And Muggles are non-magical folk. Slytherin House, the one I'm in, doesn't accept half-breeds of Mudbloods. One must be of pure wizarding heritage to be acceped into Slytherin." Again, Piper's voice took on a smug quality as she spoke of her House. At Faragonda's confused look, Piper explained further. "There are four Houses which the students are placed into: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor." The witch's voice took on the same tone for 'Gryffindor' as it had when she said the word 'Mudblood'. Faragonda was now under the impression that it wasn't good to be either a Mudblood or a Gryffindor where Piper was from.

"Well, I think we should conclude this interview," Faragonda stated as she stood, walking around the desk to take Piper's hand in a kind manner, "You must be exhausted from all the excitement. I've taken the liberty of placing you with Bloom, Stella, Musa, Techna, and Flora, since it seems you already know them." As Faragonda opened the door, she saw the five fairies waiting for her outside the office. "Just go with them, Piper, they'll take good care of you." With that, Faragonda disappeared back into her office, leaving Piper at the mercies of the fairies.

"This is sooo amazing!" Stella, who had apparently gotten over the fact Piper had cast the Impediment Jinx on her, squealed with excitement, "I mean, I would have never seen Earth as a magical place! Tell me, do you have cute boys at...what was the name of your school again?"

"Hogwarts," Piper replied, allowing the five to lead her towards where she would be staying until she could figure out how to get home, "And, yeah, we do have pretty cute guys...and some teachers, too."

"Are they warriors like the Red Fountain boys?" Stella asked as she hooked an arm through Piper's as though she and the Slytherin girl were old friends.

"Warriors?" Piper blinked slightly at Stella, "No...but we do have a wicked Quidditch team...Would've won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup if it weren't for those bloody Gryffindors." Again, Piper got questioning looks as she used a term that came naturally to her, and yet was totally alien to these girls. Taking an exhasperated sight, Piper began to explain Quidditch, which took them all the way to the dorm room the girls shared.

"So...this Quidditch is played with seven players: Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker..." Bloom sent Piper a questioning look and beamed when Piper nodded in confirmation, "And four balls are used: the Quaffle, for scoring, two Bludgers, for knocking people off their brooms, and the Snitch, which ends the game and gives the team one hundred and fifty points."

"And the Seeker's job is to catch the Snitch," Musa continued for Bloom, also recieving another confirmation from Piper, "While the Chasers handle the Quaffle and try to score, but they have to get past the Keeper to do so. Beaters, on the other hand, have flat wooden bats to hit the Bludgers at the players." At Piper's second confirmation, Musa screwed up her face. "Sounds like a right nasty game."

"It is, Quidditch can get pretty brutal," Piper nodded, "I've seen bones broken, faces bloodied, but, of course, Madame Pomfrey fixes them right up, good as new. If we could charm some broomsticks, I could show you how Quidditch is played...maybe we can invite these other schools around here and have a little Inter-School Quidditch Cup."

"Not a good idea," it was Stella's turn to wrinkle her nose, "First off, I'm not getting my pretty self up on some nasty broom to get my head bashed in. Second, I would never play against Cloud Tower. Those witches would hex us off our brooms so fast, we wouldn't have time to make one goal."

"Well, Quidditch isn't for everybody," Piper shrugged, ignoring Stella's negative use of the term 'witch'. Faragonda had explained to her that the girls would take some time getting used to this new form of witch, as the only ones they had known were negative ones. "It takes speed, strength, stamina, agility, there are all sorts of things needed to play Quidditch." After this sentence, Piper let out a long, loud yawn.

"I think it's time we got to bed," Bloom suggested, "Piper, you're staying with me and Flora." Piper nodded as she followed Bloom into the shared room, but then the three noticed that there were only two beds. "Erm...I guess we can draw straws?"

"Don't bother," Piper replied, pointing her wand at a rolled up piece of paper on the floor. As the girls watched, the witch Transfigured the paper into a soft single bed draped in dark, emerald-green and silver silk blankets and sheets.

"Wow..." Bloom gasped, "How'd you do that?" Piper smirked as she Transfigured her school uniform into a pair of pajamas before sitting down on the bed, showing that it was, indeed, solid.

"Transfiguration," Piper yawned as she stowed her wand in her bookbag, "I'll lend you my book tomorrow. But now-" Piper gave another yawn "-I think it's time for bed." The other two nodded and prepared for bed. Before long, the lights were out and the three girls were asleep, each in her own dreams.

To Be Continued.  
**Angel:** There's the second chapter! Slightly shorter than the first, since they're all going to bed and I want to save the next morning for the next chapter. That's when Piper gets to show off her brand of magic for the teachers and students enjoyment. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: W,F,&S! Oh, my!

Hailey Planter and the Land of Magix 

**Author**: SilentRemorse  
**Rating**: T for language, violence, and the occasional sexual innuendo  
**Summary**: An Earth girl appears at Alfea through a whirling purple tornado. What will happen when it turns out this girl is a Hogwarts student? More importantly: How did she get to Alfea? (HPWC crossover)  
**Pairings**: Stella/Brandon, Bloom/Sky, Techna/Timmy, Musa/Riven, Flora/Helia, Piper/Lyndon, Piper/Snape (hey, it's my reality :p)  
**Note**: Lyndon, a freshman at Red Fountain, shows himself in this chapter. He's a character I created specifically for this story.

**Reviews**:  
Gyre - Yeah, Gryffin and Co. are gonna show themselves in either this or the next chapter. Can you imagine Gryffin's reaction when Piper tells her there's a Hogwarts House named 'Gryffin'dor?  
SuperMegaGirl - No, there will be no one from Gryffindor in this story, or at least in the main part. Piper was the only character to get sucked into the portal, no one else from Hogwarts will make an appearence until Piper gets back to her dimension. There might be casual references to other Houses, but the main character is Slytherin and that's how it's gonna stay.  
Also thanks to Kaitosouta and CrankyEmily who also reviewed!

**Question to my Reviewers**: I was planning on actually having an Inter-School Quidditch Cup in later chapters: Do you think it's a good idea? Cast your votes now!

**Chapter Three: Witches, Specialists, and Fairies! Oh, my!**

"Girls!" Faragonda called for attention at the assembly that was taking place to inform the students of Piper's arrival to this dimension. The main purpose was to keep the fairies from panicking when Piper was around and used magic. The last thing Faragonda wanted was a repeat of Piper's arrival to the school, as the girl had only just revived the last of the spelled students.

"Now, since I have your attention," Faragonda spoke once the whispering voices died down. Again, Piper was forcibly reminded of Dumbledore. "I know several of you were surprised yesterday when a young woman suddenly appeared in the courtyard." Faragonda called Piper to stand next to her. "This is Piper Watson, a young witch from Earth." At this, the voices began whispering again, sounding like a cloud of angry bees. Faragonda held her hands up again, calling for silence.

"Girls!" Again, the voices stopped once Faragonda began talking again, "Piper is not the same type of witch as those of Cloud Tower. Her magic is drastically different than ours. Piper attends a magical school on Earth called Hogwarts, and she was brought here by an accident that took place in her Potions class. I have asked Piper to demonstrate some of her magic here today, and implore you not to take offense if she accidently casts a spell on you. She's just feeling edgy from her sudden trip. Piper."

Piper nodded and stepped forward, pulling her wand from her pocket. Musa stepped into the stage, having agreed before the assembly to basically be Piper's test subject, once Piper had reassured the girl that she would revive her once she was done with the spells. Musa stood across the stage from Piper, watching with a nervous look as Piper levelled her wand on her.

"Rictusempra!" Piper called. The fairies gasped as one entity as a stream of magic shot from the wand, shooting across the stage and hitting Musa square in the chest. Musa stumbled back a few steps before the spell took place, causing the black-haired girl to fall down onto the ground, clutching her stomach and howling with laugher. She was squirming around as if many hands were tickling every inch of her.

"Silencio!" Again, magic shot from the wand, hitting Musa as she squirmed on the floor, trying to get away from the many invisible hands tickling her. Immediately, her laughter silenced, though she continued to wiggle, her face contorted in laughter.

"Finite Incantatem!" Piper called, lifting the charms from Musa. The fairy laid on the floor for a few moments, trying to catch her breath before she stood on wobbly legs, brushing herself off and trying to straighten herself. If Musa had known she was going to be rolling on the floor, she would have worn another outfit. Piper nodded at Musa, letting the fairy leave the stage, not needing her for the rest of the presentation.

Piper conjured a snake, charmed it with her wand into a dance, then Transfigured it into a lamp before she made it disappear. She Apparated from one side of the stage to the other, much to the excitement of her audience, then summoned her Patronus. This spell recieved gasps as the shape of a large, silvery panther roamed the stage for a few moments before circling Piper and disappearing.

"Amazing! Simply amazing!" Faragonda applauded with the other students, walking over to take centerstage, "I say that we have a small party to welcome Piper to our world and show it at it's magical best!" At this, the crowd erupted into cheering, the fairies dancing with excitement over the prospect of partying.

"Can we invite the Red Fountain boys!" came a call from the audience, more than likely Stella, who wasn't sitting far from the stage and looking at Faragonda in anticipation of her answer. Stella as well as those watching Faragonda cheered at her nod. Piper arched an eyebrow, apparently, these 'Red Fountain boys' were rather popular with the fairies. As Piper stepped down, the fairies converged on the witch, asking her to perform different spells. She was required to Transfigure herself into a panther, conjure a flock of birds, and perform a glamour spell to make Stella look like Bloom before they released her from their clutches.

"Let's get you dressed for the party!" Stella grinned as she and the other four surrounded Piper, leading her away from the other fairies, "You can't go to a party in those." The blond fairy picked at the sleeve of Piper's school robes. Piper narrowed her eyes at Stella, taking slight offense towards her comment about Piper's robes, but then she remembered that compared to the other's clothes, which, to Piper, were Muggle clothes, she did look odd in wizarding robes.

"You mean something like this?" Piper asked as she waved her wand, glad she had taken the time to really study clothing Transfiguration. Her robes shifted into a short black skirt that grazed mid-thigh and a green silk shirt that was set off the shoulders, the sleeves long and flaring before gathering again at her wrists. Knee-high black boots adorned her feet, and her jewelry consisted of a silver necklace that looked like a snake twining around her neck, the head biting the tail for the clasp, a belt matching the necklace around her waist, and a pair of dangling emerald and silver earrings.

"Oh...wow!" the others gasped, shocked at the sudden transformation, which made Piper blush slightly. She didn't like having to wear Muggle clothes, but if she had to wear them, at least she could wear them with style. And at least she had style and didn't go parading about in those ridiculus outfits she'd seen other wizards wear to the Quidditch World Cup.

"Looks like you're ready!" Stella squealed as she and the other girls lead Piper towards their room in order for them to get ready. This was going to be a party to remember.

At the party...

"Ooo! There's Brandon!" Stella squealed as the boys from Red Fountain began arriving at Alfea. The courtyard looked amazing. Piper had leant a hand in decorating, conjuring a few rosebushes, illuminated by the small version of fairies that Piper was used to, the little winged creatures zipping from bush to bush. In the center was a fountain she had Transfigured from a leaf, the fountain issuing sparks rather than water, glittering across the courtyard. Faragonda said the decorations were breathtaking and that they should have her decorate for more dances.

"And Prince Skye!" it was Bloom's turn to squeal. Piper looked at the two Specialists. To her, they didn't look so special, more like your typical prettyboys she had gotten so accustomed to at Hogwarts. Brandon was tall, brown-haired, and had a suave smile, while Skye was a typical boy-next-door, shoulder-length blond hair and a shy look.

Grabbing Piper by the arms, the fairies steered her towards the boys and introduced her to the rest: Timmy looked like a regular dweeb in his glasses and with his small, skinny frame. And Riven looked like he'd fit into the Slytherin House rather well with how he glared at the people around him as if completely bored and annoyed with their presense. Flora's Specialist, Helia, looked like a shy and poetic type, his black hair caught back into a loose ponytail for the occasion.

"And this is Piper," Stella told the boys the witch's name, "She's a magical student from an Earth school called...Hogpimples?" Piper almost snorted at Stella's confused look, but stepped forward gracefully to save the honor of her school.

"I am a seventh year Slytherin prefect from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she explained for the tongue-tied Stella. The blond princess next to her snapped her fingers and proclaimed "that's right!". The Specialists' welcoming smiles quickly turned to frowns which reminded Piper that witches weren't a good thing in Alfea.

"A witch?" Skye spoke up, finally, "I though Merta was the only witch transfer." Piper rolled her eyes slightly, folding her arms across her chest. She'd have to see how bad these Cloud Tower witches were, because, quite frankly, she was getting tired of everybody getting angry when they mention witches.

"Yes, I am a witch," Piper said, her voice taking a proud note, "I am from a long line of witches and wizards. I have connections to such old wizarding families as the Blacks, Malfoys, and LeStranges. I am as pure a witch as they come, but, I am not these 'Cloud Tower' witches that everybody seems so afraid of. I am a Hogwarts witch, and proud of it!" The boys seemed taken back by her speech, but one, who happened to come upon them, clapped.

"It's nice to see someone who's proud of who they are," came a smooth voice. It came from a boy who looked around Piper's age. He had long, silky black hair falling down to his waist, pulled back into a loose ponytail. The boy was handsome enough, a strong face, deep, penetrating eyes of ebony. He stepped over to Piper and took her hand, kissing it in a sweeping bow.

"Wow...you're laying it on thick, Lyndon," Riven rolled his eyes as Lyndon straightened with a grin, "You're pretty smooth for a freshman." The dark-eyed boy laughed openly, running his thumb over the knuckles of the hand he had yet to let go of.

"Of course I am, Riven," Lyndon replied, slowly letting go of a reluctant Piper's hand, "It's not often I meet a young lady who can put even you in your place. Not even young Musa has accomplished rendering you completely speechless." Next to her, Piper felt Musa stiffen at this boy's casual reference to her. Riven, on the other hand, openly glared at Lyndon, who had, by now, returned his attention to Piper. "My dear Lady Piper...care to allow me the privilage of a dance?"

"Erm...sure..." Piper smiled, allowing Lyndon to take her hand and leading her away from this assembled. She had to admit, he was rather smooth, and had the cunning of a real Slytherin. Not to mention his dark eyes reminded her of Professor Snape, which had Piper wondering if she would ever see Hogwarts and her Potions' Master again...

**To Be Continued.**  
**Angel**: Well, there's chapter three! As you can see, Lyndon's quite the smooth talker and has swept Piper off her feet! Also, Gryffin and Co. might make an appearence in the next chapter...as gate-crashers, of course! I don't know if I want the Trix Sisters in it, but we'll see how it plays out!


End file.
